


The Seeing Stone Across the Universe

by blissfulnightmonster



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, The Mandalorian (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulnightmonster/pseuds/blissfulnightmonster
Summary: Erza Bridger hears the call of the Seeing Stone.
Kudos: 54





	The Seeing Stone Across the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the Second Season of The Mandalorian, chapter 14 The Tragedy.

That night he had found himself on top of a hill. The sky was breathtaking when it wasn’t storming on this planet. Sometimes it even reminded him of home. 

Home. Sometimes it was the smell of the breeze. Or the sounds of the local dogs whose howls were oddly close to a Lothcat. The sunsets were blazed in colors that for a while would look Mandalorian.

He would try to bury home in a place only reserved for nights like this, where the stars were bright and when he would find himself alone, in a place where his thoughts were just for him. The urge to climb the hill had surprised him but he found himself following his feet up.

Laying with his hands behind his head, he stared at stars he didn’t truly recognize, wondering what the world was like back home. Normally he would dream of home for just a short while. It was too depressing to think of all the things he was missing. The guilt of leaving Hera behind so close to Kanan’s death would eat at him for days, for months and now years. But tonight was different. Laying in the grass, something changed.

He felt a stirring in his chest. It was a feeling he hadn’t had in a long time. Sitting up quickly, he held his hands out in front of him like he was trying to hold back something. The call was quiet, far away. But it sang around him in such a way he couldn’t ignore. It was so hard to hear. It continued at first alone, then another voice joined in. Memories started to rush in, his own. Lothal. The Ghost. The Spectors. Their adventures. Their loses. Their hopes. He pushed his own memories down, straining to hear the song of the Force. 

It was a young voice, their song panicked and quick. It was a plea for help. It was alone and looking for guidance. Closing his eyes, he took some deep breaths. He had a choice-he could walk away or focus himself in the Force. He could hear Kanan’s voice in his head “Find your center.” Without another second passing, Ezra Bridger found himself moving to a kneeling position and breathing deep. He silenced the world around him to hear the song. His long dark hair slid over his face as he found his own song.

It was a youngling. Notes moving fast across the music. Another voice, older. A Jedi Knight, the music was deeper, slower. He felt the calming effects of the older Jedi through the song. He didn’t know how he knew it was Jedi Knight, he just knew. The music was almost familiar, like something he once knew but it was different.

And on the edges of the music, he could hear steady beats like a drum. And more, more songs starting to weave into the piece but just on the edges. He felt himself giving into the Force just a tiny bit. His own song is distant and quiet. It seemed in step with the beating of the drums. He could start to see a large hill that overlooked an empty space. It was a Jedi building, one he had never seen before. He didn’t have to see the symbols to know, he could feel it. He could start to hear the sounds of blasters. Explosions. The youngling was tipping towards the darkside but the voices, the other voices were holding him tight in the light.

Before he could hear or see anymore, the song silenced. It ended hopeful-a promise. It ended with a promise. He opened his eyes slowly, still on this stormy planet in a moment of peace. Slowly, the noises of where he was started to fill his senses. 

He felt a hand moving to his chest, his other to his mouth. He continued to breath deep, emotions overwhelming him. He wasn’t the last Jedi. There were so many melodies in that song. His own memories flooded his mind as he didn’t have the song to focus on. He tried to push them down, back into a place where they were safe in his head but he couldn’t stop them from pouring out. One emotion was pulsating louder than the rest, in beat with the song he was just a part of. It was a feeling he hadn’t felt in such a long time. He focused on it to give it a name.

It was hope.


End file.
